funimation_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Site Rules: Chat
Site Rules: Chat There are different kinds of rules you will need to know for the chat. Keeping in mind the Site Rules apply for al over the site, including the chat. Here are a list of the rules: ! A warning not to do it again !! Final warning !!! A chat kick !!!-! A warning of getting banned (Only after a kick has been issued) !!!! A ban, which over time will get longer and longer. Each 4 star will say how long the ban will be for. #Disrespecting a person for something they like / dislike, their religion, their opinions, or any groups they belong too. - ! #Role-Playing should be kept to a minimum at all times, take that to a PM / Group PM or the Role-Play part of the forum. - ! #Harassing other users, both in the main chat or in private in not allowed. - !! #No flamebaiting or goating others into breaking rules or trying to get a kick or ban, nor asking an admin / mod to kick or ban someone who has not broken any rules. - !! #Keep the suicide talk to a minimum, with expections like Suicide Mouse and Squidward Suicide. - ! #Since Role-Playing is out of the question, that goes double for role-playing an anime character. - ! #Try to keep the links of disturbing pictures or videos to a minimum. - ! #Try to keep it to a mamimum of two lines of text at best. (That goes for full screen, not small screen.) - ! #Other languages, including Binary, game and secret languages are not allowed. Some people might not speak other languages after all. - ! #Do not post the same link more then three times within minutes of each other. - !! #Please use TinyURL to shorten long links. - ! #Do not over use emoticons. - !! #If using caps, keep it to a 4 word per sentence thing, in use for emphasis. (Except if you're talking to a user with a capilised username.) - ! #Do not alternate between lower case and capitals. - ! #Try to talk in standard English, so other users would understand you, unless you're quoting something. - ! #Absolutely no violent, screamers, or pornography links in chat. - !!! #Unless you can somehow prove it otherwise, whatever is said on your account is your fault. - ! #Racism is not allowed for any reason! - !!!! (One month) #Try to avoid mimi-modding (Acting like a mod when someone breaks a rule), leave that to a mod / admin or contact them if someone breaks a rule, unless in the exception that no mods or admins are online. - ! #If a user breaks a rule, please screen cap the incident and show it to a mod or admin later on. #If an admin or mod asks you to stop, you need to stop. - !! #Absolutely no hentai! - !!!! (One week) #No back-chatting to a mod / admin. - ! #No stealing other people's ideas mentioned in chat. - !!!! (Two weeks) #No sexism or homophobic slurs. - !!! #No 'Out of control' sex talk. The occasional joke or conversation is okay, but don't go too far. - ! #If you are banned of chat, please wait patiently for your ban time to expire. Don't go creating another account just for the sake of coming back. Doing so will add 1 more day to your ban time (plus days if you do it a few more times.)